kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takumi Inui/Paradise Lost
fought against them as . After Takumi went left missing in action, he became a legend known as History Paradise Lost Ambush & Survival Takumi's battle with Smart Brain leads him to be defeated when he and Mari were ambushed by an army of Riotroopers. Although Takumi was able to fight them off as Faiz, there were just too many and he ultimately was dragged away by the Riotroopers. Without a successor to the Faiz Gear, Mari hid the belt, always believing Takumi would return one day. Unknown to her, Takumi survived his encounter with the Riotroopers, but was left severely injured, having sustained a head injury that resulted in amnesia. He had since been under the care of a former Smart Brain scientist and his daughter, Mina. However, Mari started the local legend to the surviving humanity resistance cell that Faiz's return would bring peace. Without his memories, the scientist renamed him and gave him false memories in hopes he could take care of Mina after he passed. Takumi/Takeshi would spend the next several years with Mina, surviving through the shanty-town selling refurbished shoes. While Mina sold the shoes, Takumi would restore old shoes for sale. He would not have his memories back until Mina pressured him to a public dance. Return of Faiz Takeshi relented to Mina's request to attend the dance, but nobody came as everyone feared the Orphnochs, except Mari. Takeshi hadn't seen Mina yet and danced with Mari instead. As it was a masquerade ball, they didn't realize each others' identities until the Riotroopers attacked. After an explosion, Takumi's memories returned and he resumed his life with Mari in the human resistance cell. His return isn't without doubt as everyone finds Takumi's return suspicious. Their resistance leader, Mizuhara, was the most suspicious as he finds it odd that Takumi was the only human that can use the Faiz Gear as it's well-known that only Orphnochs can only use the drivers. Takumi only ignored their doubts and went off with Mari for a haircut. Afterwards, he went to see Mina, where she explained everything to him about his false memories; little did he know Mizuhara trailed him. Mina was afraid that Takumi would hate her for the facade, but Takumi was forgiving about the matter. Mina then gave him the Faiz Blaster. It was then Mizuhara tried to kill Takumi for the Faiz Gear. Mina loved Takumi and took the bullet for him; Mizuhara's victory was short lived as Yuji Kiba was nearby and killed him for the Faiz Gear. As Kiba and Takumi had been friends, he returned the Faiz Gear to him. Rescue Mari & Battling the Emperor Riders Later, Kamen Rider Psyga attacked and abducted Mari, then taking her into the city to the city. Takumi barged into Tokyo's indoor sports stadium to rescue Mari from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. As Faiz, Takumi had a difficult time defeating the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. While the Auto Vajin helped, the robot was ultimately destroyed in the battle. As Faiz was attempting to kill the Elasmotherium Orphnoch with a Crimson Smash, Psyga appeared and forced him out of the stadium with his Flying Attacker. Once outside, Faiz switched to Axel Form for high-speed combat. He was able to chase down Psyga and damage his Flying Attacker before reverting to Faiz form. Psyga switched to melee combat with his Psyga Tonfa Edges and the fight dragged back into the stadium. Mari was watching the fight as well and Psyga charged at Faiz, his Tonfa glowing as the Psyga Slash was initialized. Mari threw Faiz his Faiz Edge for a counter attack, with Faiz setting the Mission Memory in time for the Sol Glass to extend to deflect Psyga's right blow, and was re-directed the weapon right onto the Psyga Driver. Not letting up, Faiz quickly hit the Enter Button on his Faiz Phone when the blow stunned Psyga to seal Psyga's fate, completing the Sparkle Cut to vaporize Psyga and his Gear. Just as Takumi thought he had won, Kiba revealed himself as Kamen Rider Orga. Still enraged and saddened by the "betrayal" he experienced from humanity (a mind trick from Smart Brain that cost the lives of Kaido and Osada), Kiba devoted himself as he wants to live as an Orphnoch. Due to the power Orga held and Takumi's reluctance to properly retaliate against a friend, Orga was winning easily. Before Orga could attack, Takumi revealed his Wolf Orphnoch form, shocking Kiba and the rest of the Orphnoch spectators in the stadium, even Mari. Takumi tried to reason with him, but Kiba refused to listen, and the two fought in their Orphnoch forms. Unwilling to lose Mari and the fight, he activated Faiz's Blaster Form to defeat Orga. Kiba had difficulty fighting Faiz's new form. Takumi decided to end this with his Super Strengthened Crimson Smash, as Kiba countering with his Orga Stlash. The power feed back of the collision was so great, that it knocked back the Elasmotherium Orphnoch from devouring Mari and a majority of the stadium roof was cut off, forcing the people in the highest seats to duck. However, Takumi pressed on, destroyed Orga's attack, and his Rider Kick connected with Orga's chest, defeating him, but not killing him. After Orga's defeat, Takumi resumed rescuing Mari from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Kiba awakened to have a sudden change of heart and helped Takumi defeat the Elasmotherium Orphnoch, but at the price of his life. Kiba died in Takumi's arms and the crowd was stunned at Faiz's victory. The crowd peacefully allowed Mari and Takumi exit the stadium to start a new life together. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kodansha. (2003). Masked Rider 555: Illustrated Super Encyclopedia. p. 4, 16. ISBN 978-4063044935. . (2003). Masked Rider Faiz 1. p. 7, 10. ISBN 978-4197605378. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.2 t. . (2003). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 16. ISBN 978-4091014917.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 74. ISBN 978-4894256309.Kodansha. (2003). Masked Rider 555 & Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Movie Super Encyclopedia. p. 6-7. ISBN 978-4063044904. *'Crimson Smash': 17 t. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: Lost World, Paradise Lost. - Axel= Axel Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.75 t. *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 52.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.0058 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 7.8 t. *'Strengthened Crimson Smash': 25.5 t. is a temporary transformation that allows Faiz to move at the speed of sound for roughly 10 seconds. His physical attacks are also boosted, and he is able to perform multiple Exceed Charges in quick succession. Faiz transforms into Axel Form from his default form by wearing the Faiz Axel and swapping its Axel Mission Memory with the Faiz Driver's Faiz Mission Memory. When this is performed, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will open to reveal the Faiz Core in the center of Faiz's chest. The Photon Streams then turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red. After 10 seconds, Faiz reverts to his default form the Mission Memories are returned to their original locations. The transformation presumably fatigues Faiz, as he has never been shown performing twice in a single fight. This form is used mainly by Takumi, the suit's primary user, though Yuji used it once when temporarily he took over as Faiz. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. - Blaster= Blaster Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form. *'Rider Weight': 94 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 30 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 55 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 8 t. *'Strengthened Crimson Smash': 30 t. By inserting the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster briefcase and entering the transformation code again, Faiz can access , the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear. The amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. Faiz's signature Crimson Smash attack has been powered up significantly. The Blaster Crimson Smash is so tremendously powerful that damaging Photon Energy waves radiate from the point of impact and destroy everything around it. All of these new abilities and more, except for his Crimson Smash which can be done on its own, are accessed by inputting codes into the Faiz Blaster, which also holds the Faiz Phone and can transform into Blaster and Blade modes for the Photon Blaster and Photon Breaker Exceed Charges. Appearances: Lost World, Paradise Lost. }} - Wolf Orphnoch= Violent Emotion The movie Paradise Lost version of Wolf Orphnoch's design called has a pair of more wolf-like animalistic legs as opposed to the Orphnoch-humanoid legs in the TV series. Its speed and agility appear to be greater in the Paradise Lost version as well. ::Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Agility and Speed :True to his animal motif, Wolf Orphnoch possessed an enhanced speed and agility. ;Violent Emotion Power-up :In the movie Paradise Lost, the Wolf Orphnoch can upgraded his body's physical appearance that granted him greater capabilities. ;Orphnoch Creation :As one of the Orphnochs, Takumi can kill other humans to increase the numbers of Orphnochs. However, he never demonstrated this ability, since he is a hero. ;Human Form :As Takumi still had his humanity, he can freely shift from Orphnoch to human form to blend into society. ::Weaknesses ;Short Lifespan :As Wolf Orphnoch still has his humanity, his lifespan grew shorter as well. Arch Orphnoch is capable of removing this defection but at the cost of his humanity. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. }} Arsenal *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Faiz Edge - A lightsaber-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Faiz Axel - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Axel Armor. *SB-555T Faiz Blaster - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. *SB-555A Faiz Sounder - Twin cannons that take the form of a boombox radio when not in use. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Faiz's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takumi Inui is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Faiz, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Notes *Takumi going by the name "Takeshi" in the beginning of the movie might be a homage to Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1. Appearances * Kamen Rider 555 **Kamen Rider 555: Lost World **''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' See also Category:555 Characters Category:555 Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders